Im Leben danach
by Anja1986
Summary: Elsa ist gestorben und darf nun wieder bei ihrer Familie in der Freak Show leben, doch sie kann ihr Glück nicht genießen. Tief in ihrem inneren weiß Elsa das ihr ihr Herzenswunsch verwehr bleiben wird. Die Liebe.
1. Prolog

**Prolog**

Ich spüre wie die Leere in meiner Seele sich immer mehr ausbreitet und mir das letzte bisschen Menschlichkeit nimmt. Viele Jahre dachte ich, dass ich innerlich schon verbrannt war aber als ich nach so vielen Jahren der Einsamkeit und des Schmerzes Elsa wieder sah, da spürte ich etwas in mir und ich wusste das noch nicht alles verloren war. Doch dieser kleine Lichtblick verschwand sofort wieder, als ich damals feststelle musste, dass Elsa Jupiter verlassen hatte und das ohne jedes Wort des Abschiedes. Ich nahm es ihr nicht übel, die Jahre hatten uns beide verändert und so verließ auch ich Jupiter wieder. Die folgenden Jahre meines Lebens waren eine Qual. Jeden Tag konnte ich Elsa sehen, egal wo ich hinging, überall zierte ihr schönes Gesicht die bekanntesten Titelblätter, im Radio wurden ununterbrochen ihre Lieder gespielt und jeden Freitagabend war sie im Fernsehen zu sehen. Sie war endlich der Star geworden, der sie immer sein wollte und ich war so unendlich stolz auf meinen Engel. Ich sah mir nur einmal eine Folge der Elsa Mars Show an, es war ein grässliches Gefühl die Frau die ich so unendlich liebe direkt vor mir zu sehen, im gleichem Zimmer und doch war sie so weit entfernt. Wie ein Stern am Himmel, der für eine einfachen Menschen nicht erreichbar war.

Es war nicht einmal eine Woche her, als ich Elsa von meinem baldigen Tod berichtet habe. Oh Gott, ich werde niemals diesen Blick der bitteren Enttäuschung und tiefer Traurigkeit in ihren Augen vergessen. So wollte ich meine Elsa nicht in Erinnerung behalten, ich wollte sie als lächelnden strahlenden Stern vor Augen haben wenn ich bald sterben würde und so beging ich einen weiteren fatalen Fehler in meinem Leben. Halloween 1960, das Special der Elsa Mars Show. Ich sehe meine Elsa im Fernsehen und kann den Klang ihrer Stimme lauschen die ich so sehr liebe.

 _‚_ _Oh we can beat them, forever and ever_

 _Then we could be heroes, just for one day'_

Ich schließe die Augen und lausche wahrscheinlich ein letztes Mal der Stimme meiner Geliebten. Doch plötzlich verstummt ihre Stimme und ich öffne meine Augen, ich verstehe nicht was geschehen war. Eben noch sehe ich sie vor mir und im nächsten Moment sehe ich wie meine Elsa vor meinen Augen zusammen bricht. Ich springe auf und setzte mich direkt vor den Fernseher, ich warte das sie wieder aufsteht doch die Frau die ich liebe, liegt wie eine leblose Puppe am Boden und rührt sich nicht mehr. Dann wird die Sendung ausgeblendet und ich starre nur noch auf eine eingeblendete Werbesendung.

Nein, das ist unmöglich…..das darf und kann nicht sein. Ich war vor 4 Tagen erst bei Elsa, es ging ihr gut und sie war gesund. Nein, undenkbar das sie….nein, ich will das Wort nicht aussprechen. Ich schallte mein Radio an und warte auf die Nachrichten. Seit vielen vielen Jahren wieder bete ich zu Gott und flehe ihn an Elsa noch nicht zu sich zu holen. Sie hat der Welt noch so viel zu geben und ihre Zeit kann einfach noch nicht abgelaufen sein. Es verging einige Zeit, bis ich endlich im Radio Elsas Namen hörte.

 _‚_ _Die Sängerin und Entertainerin Elsa Mars ist heute in Alter von 57 Jahren verstorben. Laut Aussage der Ärzte war es Herzversagen….'_

In dem Moment, als Elsas Herz aufhörte zu schlagen, starb meines mit ihr zusammen. Fast 30 Jahre lang habe ich sie geliebt und ich weiß, dass sie mich auch liebte und dennoch war uns in diesem Leben kein Glück vergönnt.

Meine Zeit war ohnehin abgelaufen, warum nicht alles beschleunigen? Nichts hält mich mehr in dieser Welt. Ich öffne das Fenster meines Zimmers und steige auf das Fensterbrett. Die Sterne leuchten so hell….so strahlend hell. Mein Stern…..

 **Massimo Dolchefino *10.05.1901 †31.10.1960**

 **Elsa Mars *03.04.1903 †31.10.1960**


	2. Zuhause

**Zuerst vielen Dank für die lieben Bewertungen :-D. Ich werde versuchen zeitnah Updates zu schreiben, allerdings habe ich insgesamt 4 Geschichten laufen und ich will keine zu lange vernachlässigen.**

 **ElsaMars Vielen Dank, hab mich da auch von Elsa inspirieren lassen ;-)**

 **Kapitel 1**

Die Show war ein voller Erfolg und Elsa konnte noch immer nicht ganz glauben was mit ihr geschehen war. Sie rief Edward Mordrake in der Annahme den Rest der Ewigkeit an seiner Seite verbringen zu müssen. Die Seelen der gepeinigten Freaks einzusammeln und niemals Ruhe zu finden. Sie dachte, dass sie für alle Ewigkeit für ihre Sünden bezahlen müsse und nun war sie hier. Zuhause. Sie war Zuhause, wie spät hatte Elsa erkannt, dass alles was sie wollte jahrelang vor ihren Augen lag. Das Streben nach Ruhm, Glamour, Anerkennung und dem Traum ein Star zu sein hatten Elsa über die Jahre blind gemacht. Sie hatte bei ihren Monstern alles und doch hatte sie es nie gesehen. Erst jetzt erkannte sie wie glücklich sie im Leben hätte sein können. Nun war sie hier, bei ihrer Familie und lebte im Tode das Leben was sie immer wollte. Wie seltsam konnte das Leben manchmal sein. Ethel sagte zu ihr, das hier alle Sünden des vorherigen Lebens vergeben wären und doch spürte Elsa noch das schlechte Gewissen, dass an ihrer Seele nagte. Verträumt saß Elsa hinter der Bühne und lauschte den tosenden Applaus des Publikums und war in Gedanken weit weg.

„Das war eine ganz großartige Show Elsa, es ist schön zu sehen, dass Sie es immer noch drauf haben. Die Leute da draußen lieben Sie Elsa."

Es war Ethel die sich Elsa nährte und sich neben sie setzte. Die bärtige Frau blickte in das verträumte und verwirrte Gesicht der Frau, die sie immer als kleine Schwester gesehen hatte.

„Was ist los Elsa? Sie schauen wie sieben Tage Regenwetter dabei sollten Sie strahlen."

Elsa seufzte und blickte auf die Frau die neben ihr saß.

„Oh Ethel, meine liebe gute Ethel. Du glaubst gar nicht wie sehr ich dich in den acht Jahren nach deinem Tod vermisst habe."

„Acht Jahre? Wow, wie die Zeit vergeht. Nunja, Zeit hat hier keine Bedeutung, mir kam es wie wenige Wochen vor. Aber ich bin wirklich froh, dass Sie wieder bei uns sind Elsa. Und nicht nur ich, wir haben Sie alle vermisst. Besonders Ma Petite und Salty. Ha, der kleine Spitzkopf hat ganz eifrig eine neue Show einstudiert und hofft Sie beeindrucken zu können, in Wahrheit ist es das gleiche wie vorher nur das der seinen Reifen in die andere Richtung dreht."

Ein winziges Lächeln bildete sich auf Elsas Gesicht, als sie an die alte Show von Salty und Pepper dachte. Sie waren so liebenswerte Geschöpfe und Elsa liebte sie, besonders Pepper. Wie sehr sie hoffte das Pepper bei ihrer Schwester ein schönes Leben haben würde.

„Ethel, es tut mir Leid. Es tut mir alles so Leid…..ich weiß nicht was….."

Ethel legte ihre Hand auf die von Elsa und lächelte die blonde Frau aufmunternd an.

„Hey, ist schon in Ordnung, wie ich sagte alle Sünden des Lebens sind hier vergeben worden. Aber wenn es Sie beruhigt, ja ich habe Ihnen vergeben das Sie mich umgebracht haben und die anderen auch. Ich weiß, dass Paul, Eve, Suzi und die anderen meinen Tod rächen wollten aber ich habe Ihnen die ganze Geschichte erzählt." Ethel seufzte auf und sah mit Tränen in den Augen zu Elsa „Folgender Deal, ich vergebe Ihnen alles und dafür vergeben Sie mir. Ich schäme mich so sehr, dass ich dachte sie hätten Ma Petit etwas antun können. Wir…wir sind doch alle eine Familie oder?"

Elsa zog Ethel zu sich und schloss die andere Frau in eine tiefe Umarmung.

„Ja Ethel, wir sind eine Familie ich glaube wir hatten zuletzt vergessen was Familie bedeutet. Aber jetzt sind wir für einander da und das bis in alle Ewigkeit."

„Bis in alle Ewigkeit….das klingt gut Elsa. Darauf sollten wir anstoßen, meinen Sie nicht? Ich habe eine Flasche von Ihren Lieblingsschnaps versteckt. Kommen Sie."

Die beiden Frauen standen auf und machten sich auf den Weg in Elsas Zelt, alles sah noch genauso aus wie früher. Ethel nahm 2 von Elsas Gläsern und goss sie voll mit Pfirsichschnaps.

„Auf die Familie." Erhob Ethel das Glas.

Lächelnd hob auch Elsa ihr Glas „Auf die Familie."

„Also Elsa, kommen Sie erzählen Sie mir was sie in den letzten achte Jahren gemacht haben."

Beide Frauen nahmen auf Elsas Couch Platz und gossen sich einen weiteren Schnaps ein.

„Nunja, ich verließ Jupiter und flog nach Los Angeles. Ich habe geheiratet und wurde ein Star im Fernsehen. Ich habe unzählige Platten verkauft und hatte einen spitzen Sendeplatz am Freitagabend. Vor 2 Jahren bekam ich sogar meinen Stern auf den Walk of Fame…."

Ethel unterbrach Elsa und sah sie ungläubig an „Moment, Sie haben geheiratet? Meine Güte, ich dachte nie das Sie eine Frau für die Ehe sein könnten."

Ein Freudloses Lachen entkam Elsa „Bin ich auch nicht, ich habe diesen Mann nicht aus Liebe geheiratet sondern aus reiner Berechnung und ich glaube das tat er auch. Ich brauchte einen guten Kontakt ins Showgeschäft und einen Mann an meiner Seite, für mein Image und er brauchte jemanden mit dem er sich nach oben arbeiten konnte. Diese Ehe war mehr ein Geschäft als Liebe."

Ethel sah in das traurige Gesicht ihrer Freundin „Aber Sie wurden ein Star, dass wollten sie doch immer."

„Ja, aber es hat mich nicht glücklich gemacht. Ich dachte das würde es aber das tat es nicht. Ich war einsamer in den acht Jahren als je zuvor. Ich bin froh das es zu Ende ist, wirklich. Ich lasse nichts zurück in der Welt der Lebenden. Jeder den ich geliebt habe war vor mir gestorben oder würde bald sterben."

 _‚_ _Massimo'_

„Darf ich Sie was Persönliches fragen?"

„Oh Ethel, du hast dich doch nie gescheut deine Meinung zu sagen, also raus damit."

Elsa nahm einen Schluck von ihrem Schnaps und sah zu Ethel, die nervös mit ihrem Bart spielte.

„Hatten Sie und Ihr Mann ein Baby?"

Elsa verschluckte sich und fing an zu husten bevor sie anfing zu lachen.

„Was? Ethel um Himmels Willen was bringt dich auf diese Idee? Nein, ich hatte niemals ein Baby und schon gar nicht hätte ich eines mit ihm gewollt. Was soll die seltsame Frage?"

„Kommen Sie mit Elsa, ich will Ihnen etwas zeigen."

Ethel erhob sich und reichte Elsa ihre Hand. Gemeinsam verließen die beiden Elsas Zelt und gingen zu Ethels Wohnwagen. Elsa verstand nicht, was plötzlich mit Ethel los war. Ein Baby? Undenkbar! Vielleicht hätte sie zu einer anderen Zeit gern ein Baby gehabt aber dann auch nur mit einem Mann. Wenn Elsa jemals ein Baby hätte haben wollen, dann nur mit Massimo. Der verlorenen Liebe ihres Lebens.

„Ethel, was machen wir hier?" fragte Elsa als sie Ethels Wohnwagen betraten.

„Schhhhh, leise Elsa."

Ethel nahm Elsas Hand und führte sie zu einer kleinen Wiege.

„Darf ich vorstellen, das jüngste Mitglied unserer Familie. Baby Lucas."


	3. Baby Lucas

**Vielen Dank an alle Follower, Fav und an alle die mir eine liebe Bewertung hinterlassen haben. Jede liebe Bewertung erhellt meinen Tag, also ruhig bewerten ;-)**

 **Kapitel 2**

Elsa konnte kaum glauben was sie vor sich sah. Mit erstaunten und liebevollen Augen blickte sie in die Wiege, wo ein kaum 4 Wochen altes Baby lag und friedlich schlief. Elsa fand immer das schlafende Babys etwas engelhaftes an sich hatten, aber dieses Baby war ein Engel ganz ohne Zweifel. Sie betrachtete das kleine Wesen und sah die winzige Hasenscharte an der Oberlippe des kleinen Jungen und doch war es eines der schönsten Babys das Elsa jemals sah. Es gehörte zu ihnen. Im Gegensatz zu vielen anderen Menschen, besaß Elsa eine Gabe die sie über die körperlichen Unzulänglichkeiten hinwegblicken ließ. Sie konnte in die Herzen ihrer kleinen Monster sehen, über die Jahre hatte Elsa den Blick für das Gute verloren, doch gerade in diesem Moment schien ihre Gabe wieder zu kommen. Sie sah diesen kleinen unschuldigen Engel und wusste sofort, dass sie dieses Baby lieben würde als wäre es ihr eigenes. Ein eigenen Baby, wie oft hatte Elsa sich das gewünscht und wäre damals, vor fast 30 Jahren alles anders gelaufen, wer weiß vielleicht hätte sie wirklich ein oder zwei Kinder gehabt. Massimo, er war der einzige Mann den Elsa je wirklich geliebt hatte. Sie hätten so glücklich werden können, aber das Schicksal hatte einen anderen Weg für beide vorgesehen. Nun war es zu spät, die Liebe ihres Lebens war verloren und sie würde ihren geliebten Massimo nie wieder sehen. Eine einzelne Träne lief Elsas Wange herunter und sie wischte sie schnell weg, sie wollte jetzt nicht theatralisch werden.

„Wem gehört dieser kleine Engel?" fragte Elsa leise und wandte ihren Blick nie ab von dem schlafenden Baby.

Ethel seufzte und schüttelte den Kopf „Wir wissen es nicht, deswegen dachte ich es sei vielleicht ihres. Es wurde einfach zu uns geschickt und es war in eine Decke gewickelt auf der Lucas stand. Das ist alles was wir wissen. Entweder gehört es einen von uns oder es wurde wegen seinem entstellten Mund zu uns geschickt. Er ist wirklich der reinste Engel, nur das Baden kann der kleine Kerl nicht leiden. Er schreit als würden wir ihm etwas antun wollen."

Langsam streichelte Elsa das Gesicht des Babys mit einem einzelnen Finger und sah es traurig an.

„Wer weiß, Babys haben einen starken Überlebens Instinkt, vielleicht hat es einen Grund. Darf ich ihn mal halten?"

Ethel lächelte ihre Freundin an und legte eine Hand auf Elsas Schulter „Sicher, Sie sind ja jetzt eine von seinen Mamas. Wir schon gesagt, eine Familie."

Vorsichtig nahm Elsa das schlafende Baby aus der Wiege und schaukelte es leicht hin und her.

„Ich bin froh, dass wir endlich jemanden da haben, der klein Lucas ein Schlaflied singen kann. Ich habe es versucht aber er mag meinen Gesang nicht besonders und das Gejaule von Paul und Penny erträgt er erst recht nicht. Wissen Sie was Elsa? Ein Baby steht ihnen wirklich gut. Ich lasse euch mal etwas allein, damit ihr euch kennen lernen könnte."

Mit einem Lächeln verließ Ethel ihren Wohnwagen und ließ Elsa und Lucas allein zurück.

„So, du magst den Gesang der anderen nicht? Vielleicht kann ich dich ja überzeugen."

Elsa überlegte einen Moment und dann fiel ihr ein Schlaflied ein, was einst ihre Mutter für sie sang als sie noch klein war. Es war ein altes deutsches Lied und Elsa liebte es als Kind.

„Guten Abend, gut Nacht…Mit Rosen bedacht…..Mit Näglein besteckt….Schlupf unter die Deck….Morgen früh wenn Gott will….Wirst du wieder geweckt…"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

„Wo bin ich hier? Was ist das für ein Ort?"

Verwirrt und unsicher sah sich Massimo um und konnte nicht begreifen wo er war. Eben noch war er in einem billigen Hotelzimmer und nun? Was war mit ihm geschehen? Massimo versuchte sich zu erinnern und plötzlich fiel ihm alles wieder ein. Elsa! War das alles nur ein Traum? Oder war er schon gestorben? Das Fenster….er war gesprungen…ja er war wirklich tot. Aber wenn er tot war, was war das denn für ein Ort?

„Massimo Dolchefino, wie ich hörte, sind sie ein Freund einer Bekannten von mir, Miss Mars oder lieber Fräulein Mars. Darf ich mich vorstellen, mein Name ist Mordrake, Edward Mordrake. Für gewöhnlich erscheine ich den Lebenden zu Halloween um eine gepeinigte Seele an mich zu nehmen, aber heute habe ich wohl noch ein wenig mehr zu tun. Sie sind so schnell aus dem Fenster gesprungen, dass ich Ihre traurige Geschichte nicht mehr hören konnte. Ich muss Ihre Geschichte hören, jeder Freak muss sie irgendwann erzählen."

Massimo sah zu dem altertümlich gekleideten Mann im Zylinder und verstand nicht auf was er hinaus wollte. Er hatte als Kind Gruselgeschichten über den Seelensammler Mordrake gehört aber hielt das alles nur für Kindermärchen.

„Was soll das bedeuten? Ich bin kein Freak und darüber hinaus hasse ich dieses Wort."

Edward schüttelte den Kopf und ging um Massimo herum.

„Du hast Recht mein Lieber, rein äußerlich bist du keiner von uns aber ich habe seit langer Zeit keine Seele mehr gesehen, die so verkrüppelt ist wie die deine. Du leidest entsetzliche Qualen und das schon viele Jahre lang. Befreie dich von der Last und erzähle mir deine Geschichte, ich nehme an sie ist tief verwurzelt mit der von Elsa. Komm, setz dich zu mir und erzähle mir, was dein Inneres so zerstörte und verstümmelte."

Seufzend sah Massimo zu Mordrake und begann seine Geschichte zu erzählen.


	4. Massimos Geschichte

**Dieses Kapitel bewerte ich sicherheitshalber M, wegen brutalen Inhalten.**

 **Kapitel 3**

Massimo konnte noch immer nicht ganz verstehen wo er war, um ihn herum war nichts außer dichter grüner Nebel. Er war umzingelt von seltsamen Leuten, die er noch nie zuvor gesehen hatte. Keiner von ihnen sprach auch nur ein Wort, bis auf den Mann der sich als Edward Mordrake vorgestellt hatte. Passierte das gerade wirklich alles? Gab es Edward Mordrake tatsächlich?

„Was wollen Sie von mir?" Massimo rührte sich keinen Schritt, skeptisch blickte er den Mann mit Zylinder an.

„Aber das sagte ich doch schon mein Lieber. Ich will deine Geschichte hören, erzähle mir von deinen Sünden und dann werde ich, nein werden wir entscheiden ob du dich uns anschließen sollst. Mein Dämonengesicht verlangt nach einen weiteren Begleiter."

Niemals hatte Massimo jemanden erzählt, was sich wirklich damals in Deutschland zugetragen hatte. Er hatte alle bis auf einen der Männer getötet, die seine geliebte Elsa gefoltert und verstümmelt hatten. Doch nie hatte er erzählt was genau er getan hatte.

„Also, Sie wollen meine Geschichte hören? Warum nicht, ich bin ohnehin schon tot."

Seufzend setzte sich Massimo neben Mordrake und sah nach unten, er konnte und wollte niemanden in die Augen sehen.

„Es war kurz nachdem Elsa und ich beschlossen hatten Deutschland zu verlassen. Elsa lebte schon fast 2 Jahre bei mir und sie hatte wie ich es ihr versprochen habe wieder gelernt zu laufen. Die Prothesen die ich für sie angefertigt hatte, waren ein Teil von ihr geworden. Niemand wäre jemals auf die Idee gekommen, dass sie keine Beine mehr hatte. Sie konnte laufen, rennen und sogar tanzen und das nach relativ kurzer Zeit. Wissen Sie, ich sah viele Menschen in meinem Leben die das eine oder andere Körperteil verloren hatten, meist waren es Soldaten die im Krieg verwundet wurden. Ich habe so viele Leute sterben sehen und schuld daran waren nicht ihre Wunden. Es war ihr schwacher Geist, sie gaben sich auf und sind einfach vor sich hin gestorben. Manche brachten sich um, andere wurden Depressiv und andere haben sich zu Tode gesoffen aber nicht meine Elsa. Sie war so eine starke Frau und ich habe sie so für ihren Lebenswillen bewundert."

Traurig musste Massimo lachen, als er daran dachte wie hartnäckig Elsa war, wenn sie sich etwas in den Kopf gesetzt hatte.

„Sie wollte alles hinter sich lassen. Deutschland den Rücken zudrehen und ihre Heimat zurücklassen und mit ihr alle bösen Erinnerungen. Wir hätten so glücklich werden können, aber ich konnte es nicht. Ich…..ich konnte nicht einfach wegsehen und diese Bastarde ungeschoren davonkommen lassen. Der Gedanke, dass diese Schweine sich ein schönes Leben machen würden und sich immer wieder aufs Neue erfreuen würden, dass sie Elsa die Beine abgeschnitten haben, brachte mich fast um. Ich wollte Rache und ich wollte dass sie leiden. Ich spürte sie auf, einen nach dem anderen. Es standen noch 2 Leute auf meiner Liste. Einer hieß Rudolf Scholz und der andere Hans Gruber. Ich stattete zuerst Scholz einen Besuch ab. Ich habe dieses Schwein durch sein Fenster beobachtete und ich sah dass er sich den Film ansah. Wieder und wieder und wieder. Ich sah immer wieder Elsa vor mir, ich werde niemals den Ausdruck auf ihrem Gesicht vergessen als sie die Säge sah. Ohh mein Gott….."

Edward Mordrake hörte der Geschichte aufmerksam zu und ließ Massimo so viel Zeit wie er brauchen würde. Zeit! Im Tode spielte Zeit keine Rolle mehr, also konnte er warten.

„Dann sah ich, dass er nicht allein im Zimmer war. Er spielte den Film seinen Sohn vor, der junge Mann war vielleicht 17 Jahre alt und er hatte ein leuchten in den Augen, als hätte er gerade etwas Wunderschönes geschenkt bekommen. Beide fingen an zu jubeln als die Säge langsam Elsas Beine abtrennte. Und ich spürte den puren Hass in mir aufkeimen. Ich wartete bis beide zu Bett gegangen waren, dann schlich ich in das Haus und nahm mir zuerst den Jungen vor. Ich schlug ihn nieder und fesselte ihn dann auf einen Stuhl, dann kam der Vater dran. Auch ihn schlug ich im Schlaf nieder und zog seinen Körper in das Schlafzimmer seines Sohnes. Als der Junge aufwachte, schien er nicht zu begreifen was jetzt hier geschehen würde. Kurz nach ihm wurde auch Scholz wach und sah sich panisch um, dieser feige Scheißkerl hatte so viel angst, dass er das Bett seines Sohnes vollgepisst hatte. Er sah mich an und begann zu betteln und flehen, er fragte was er mir getan hatte und ich sagte nichts außer….Elsa. Er fing an zu weinen und schrie immer wieder, dass Elsa doch bloß ein Mädchen von der Straße war und dass Nutten wie sie früher oder später ohnehin draufgehen würden und niemanden würde es kümmern. Mit jedem Wort wurde ich wütender, ich weiß noch dass ich ihn sagte er solle jetzt genau zu seinen Sohn sehen, denn das gleiche würde auch mit ihm geschehen."

Massimo starrte immer noch nach unten und holte tief Luft, nie zuvor hatte er so offen über die Nacht gesprochen in der er selbst zum Monster wurde. Mordrake hatte Recht, er war ein Freak.

„Erzähl weiter mein Freund. Was hast du mit den Männern gemacht?"

„Das was sie nur wenige Stunden vorher auf dem Bildschirm bejubelt hatten, passierte ihnen selbst. Ich schnitt diesen Bastarden die Beine ab und ich tat es ohne Reue. Doch im Gegensatz zu Elsa sollten sie nie wieder laufen. Nachdem ich sie habe leiden lassen, schnitt ich ihnen die Kehlen durch. Bevor ich das Haus verließ, verbrannte ich noch den Film. Als letztes stand Gruber auf meiner Liste, doch bei ihm habe ich versagt. Hm, wenn Sie jetzt fragen ob ich meine Taten bereue, dann muss ich Ihnen sagen, dass ich es nicht tue. Ich bereue nur dass ich Gruber nicht getötet habe. Diese Männer haben Elsa unter Drogen gesetzt und ihr aus Spaß die Beine abgetrennt….sie haben sie aus vergnügen verstümmelt. Ich konnte nicht weiterleben mit den Gedanken, dass diese Männer ungestraft davonkommen würden. Ist das nicht ironisch? Ich habe es getan damit Elsa und ich ein neues Leben beginnen können, ohne die bösen Schatten aus der Vergangenheit. Und nun? Ich habe nichts erreicht außer Elsa und mich in die Einsamkeit zu stürzen und jetzt sind wir beide tot."

Eine einzelne Träne lief Massimos Wange herunter und er machte sich nicht die Mühe sie wegzuwischen. Die Erkenntnis dass nun alles zu spät war, traf Massimo tief und er wünschte sich in diesen Moment nichts sehnlicher als einfach nur tot zu sein und nie wieder etwas spüren zu müssen. Keine Schmerzen, keine Trauer und vor allem keine Einsamkeit mehr.

„Du hast eine wirklich einsame Seele Massimo Dolchefino, ich bin erstaunt, dass du mit dieser tiefen Einsamkeit und Trauer überhaupt so lange leben konntest."

„Es gab einen Lichtblick in meinem Leben." Wieder sah Massimo Elsa vor sich und hörte die Stimme des Moderators im Radio, der über Elsas tot berichtete.

Mordrake nickte wissend, er wusste über was der Mann sprach. Es war eine der traurigsten Geschichten die Edward jemals hörte und doch gehörte Massimo nicht zu ihnen.

„Vielen Dank, dass du mir deine Geschichte erzählt hast. Dennoch haben wir befunden, dass dein Platz nicht bei uns ist."

Von einen Moment auf den anderen verschwand der Nebel und mit ihm Edward Mordrake und sein Gefolge. Verwundert über den plötzlichen Wechsel der Umgebung sah sich Massimo um, er kannte diesen Ort. Er kannte ihn zwar nicht besonders gut, weil er nur einmal zuvor hier war aber dennoch wusste er sofort wo er war. Langsam nährte sich Massimo dem großen Weiß-Rotem-Zelt.

 **Bewertungen sind immer Willkommen :-D**


	5. Nach der Show

**Kapitel 4**

Elsa hatte einige Zeit mit dem kleinen Lucas verbracht und hatte ihm ein Schlaflied nach dem anderen vorgesungen. Immer mehr wurde Elsa bewusst, was sie in ihrem Leben verpasst hatte. Sie wäre eine wundervolle Mutter gewesen wenn sie die Chance gehabt hätte. Doch nun war es zu spät für ein eigenes Baby, sie war nicht nur schon zu alt, sie war auch schon Tod. Sie hatte Lucas bevor sie ihn wieder in die Wiege gelegt hatte noch einen sanften Kuss gegeben und hatte dann Suzi gebeten auf das Baby zu achten. Sie war gerade auf den Weg in ihr Zelt, als sie von Ethel und Salty abgefangen wurde.

Der Mann mit Mikrozephalie kam freudig auf Elsa zu gelaufen und grinste die Frau vor sich breit an.

„Salty möchte Ihnen etwas zeigen Elsa. Los Salty, zeig Elsa was wir gelernt haben." Ethel schob den kleinen Mann ein Stück nach vorn und klopfte ihn auf die Schulter „Na komm schon, wir wollen doch nicht das Elsa denkt, wir haben die ganze Zeit auf der faulen Haut gelegen."

Erwartungsvoll blickte Elsa nach unten zu den Spitzköpfigen Mann und wartete geduldig. Schon vor vielen vielen Jahren hatte Elsa lernen müssen, dass man mit Salty besonders viel Geduld haben musste. Er schien nie wirklich zu begreifen, was man von ihm wollte und Elsa war sehr gespannt was er wohl gelernt haben mochte.

„H….H….Hallooooo Mi …El….El…..Elsa." stotterte der kleine Mann stolz und sah grinsend zu Elsa hoch.

„Salty, oh mein Gott. Du kannst ja sprechen, ich fasse es nicht." Überrascht und voller Stolz für ihren kleinen Spitzkopf, beugte sich Elsa zu Salty und lächelte ihn an, während sie seine Wange streichelte „Das war ganz großartig Salty, ich bin so stolz auf dich."

Verlegen und kichernd schlug er seine Hände vors Gesicht zusammen und wurde rot.

„Er hat sehr hart dafür gearbeitet, jeden Tag hat er immer wieder versucht zu sprechen. Nicht wahr Salty?" Ethel streichelte über seinen Kopf und lächelte „Vielleicht macht er ja bald die Showansagen für mich."

Immer lauter kichernd begann Salty voller Freude durch die Gegend zu hüpfen.

„Wir wollen heute noch etwas feiern Elsa, immerhin ist unsere Familie fast wieder komplett."

„Das ist eine schöne Idee Ethel, aber ich brauche vorher noch etwas Zeit für mich. Ich….Ich glaube ich muss erstmal alles verarbeiten was hier passiert."

Ethel nickte wissend und nahm dann Salty an die Hand „Sicher Elsa, aber kommen sie nicht zu spät sonst haben Paul und Eve den ganzen Schnaps allein ausgesoffen. Komm Salty."

„E….Elsa…E…Elsaaaa." stotterte der kleine Mann und zeigte immer wieder auf die blonde Frau.

„Ja, Elsa geht nicht mehr weg. Sie kommt später nach."

Gemeinsam gingen Ethel und Salty zu den anderen und Elsa in ihr Zelt, sie brauchte jetzt wirklich einen Moment für sich. Langsam zog sie ihren Hellblauen Blazer aus und ließ ihn achtlos auf den Boden fallen, dann entfernte sie ihre Hose und enthülle ihre hölzernen Prothesen. Sie seufzte als sie auf ihre „Beine" schaute. Immer wenn sie ihre Prothesen sah, dachte sie an den Mann der ihr ein Teil ihres Lebens zurückgegeben hatte. In Gedanken hörte sie noch einmal Massimos Worte, er würde sterben oder vielleicht war er auch schon Tod? Sie wusste es nicht aber sie hoffte, dass auch Massimo bei jemanden sein dürfte den er liebte. Langsam glitten ihre Finger über das glatte Holz und sie dachte daran, wie Massimo sie ihr das erste Mal angesetzt hatte. Er hatte keinerlei Berührungsängste, keinen Ekel vor ihren entstellten Körper, er hatte sie immer so geliebt wie sie war. Ohne Vorbehalte. Tränen liefen Elsa über ihre Wangen und ihr Herz schmerzte so sehr, als sie daran dachte dass sie Massimo nie wieder sehen würde. Sie würde nie wieder sein schüchternes Lächeln sehen, seine warmen Augen anblicken und seine liebevolle Stimme hören. Sie wischte sich verzweifelt die Tränen aus den Augen, doch es liefen immer mehr nach. Ihre Augen waren wie ein Wasserfall und sie konnte die Tränen nicht stoppen. Der Erkenntnis, dass sie die Liebe ihres Lebens verloren hatte traf Elsa tief und sie vergrub ihr Gesicht hinter ihren Händen. Hemmungslos begann sie zu schluchzen und hörte nicht die leisen Schritte die sich ihr nährten. Plötzlich spüre Elsa eine Hand auf ihrer Schulter und vernahm eine Stimme, die sie glaubte niemals wieder hören zu dürfen.

„Warum weinst du amore della mia vita?"


	6. Ich bin bei dir

**Kapitel 5**

Elsa brauchte einen Moment um zu realisieren, was hier gerade geschah. Konnte das sein? Elsa spürte noch immer seine Hand auf ihrer Schulter und hörte den Klang seiner Worte, aber war er wirklich hier? Elsa wollte sich umdrehen um zu sehen ob alles nur Einbildung war, aber sie hatte zu viel Angst davor. Angst, dass er nicht da sein würde wenn sie sich umdrehte. Angst, dass es nur Einbildung war. Angst, dass ihr Verstand ihr einen bösen Streich spielte.

„Elsa!"

Es war wieder Massimos Stimme und Elsas Herz begann wie wild zu rasen. Sie rührte sich keinen Zentimeter und ihr Körper war wie versteinert, nur ein kleines flüstern entkam ihren Lippen und es war so leise, dass sie es selbst kaum hörte.

„Massimo?"

Noch immer hatte Massimo die Hand auf Elsas Schulter und als er sie endlich sprechen hörte, bildete sich ein kleines Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht. Vorsichtig legte er seine andere Hand auf Elsas andere Schulter und trat noch einen Schritt an sie heran. Er spürte dass Elsa noch mit der ganzen Situation überfordert war und er wollte sie nicht bedrängen. So viele Jahre hatte er auf die Frau die er liebte warten müssen, was wären da noch ein paar Minuten? Langsam beugte sich Massimo zu Elsa herunter und flüsterte ihr leise ins Ohr.

„Ich bin es Elsa, ich bin bei dir."

Elsa seufzte auf und schloss die Augen, sie lehnte sich zurück und spürte Massimos Atem auf ihrer Haut. Noch immer rollten die Tränen unaufhörlich über ihr schönes Gesicht.

„Elsa, ich bin wirklich hier…..bitte sieh mich an."

Heftig begann Elsa den Kopf zu schütteln und schniefte laut „Ich…ich kann nicht. Ich habe Angst…Angst davor mich umzudrehen und du bist nicht da."

Massimo selbst musste mit den Tränen kämpfen, als er Elsas Angst und Verzweiflung hörte. Er wollte und musste ihr diese Angst nehmen. Langsam ging er um sie herum und kniete sich vor ihr hin, er blickte in ihr Tränenüberströmtes Gesicht und sah, dass sie noch immer die Augen fest geschlossen hatte. Mit beiden Händen nahm er ihr Gesicht und drückte langsam einen liebevollen Kuss auf ihre Lippen. Viel zu viele Jahre waren vergangen, dass er sie das letzte Mal hatte küssen dürfen und doch fühlte es sich an, als wäre es erst gestern gewesen. Er schmeckte das Salz ihrer Tränen auf den Lippen und doch hatte er nie etwas süßeres geschmeckt als in diesen Moment. Oh, wie sehr er diese Frau liebte.

Elsa wollte an der Illusion festhalten und sie wagte es nicht die Augen zu öffnen, sie wollte Massimo nicht gehen lassen auch wenn er wirklich nur eine Einbildung war. Fest hielt sie die Augen geschlossen und dann spürte sie plötzlich wie seine Hände ihre Schultern verließen, eine Kälte wie sie sie nie zuvor gespürt hatte breitet sich aus und sie fühlte eine große Einsamkeit in ihrem Herzen. Für einen Moment glaubte sie, dass alles wirklich nur Einbildung war, doch dann spürte sie plötzlich seinen Atem auf ihrem Gesicht und ehe sie sich versah presste er seine Lippen auf ihre und in diesem Augenblick wusste sie, dass es keine Illusion war. Er war hier….Massimo war wirklich hier. Es war ein langsamer, weicher und zarter Kuss und Elsa verlor sich für einen Augenblick gänzlich in ihm. Es war so lange her und doch war das Gefühl seiner Lippen auf ihren so vertraut. Langsam trennten sich beide voneinander und zum ersten Mal, seitdem sie seine Anwesenheit spürte, wagte Elsa es ihre Augen zu öffnen. Mit noch verschwommenen Blick, sah sie in die dunkel braunen Augen von Massimo die sie liebevoll anblickten. Noch vor wenigen Minuten glaube sie, dass sie ihn nie mehr wieder sehen würde und nun war er hier, direkt vor ihr. Mit zitternden Händen umfasste sie seine Wangen und lächelte unter Tränen, doch dieses Mal waren es keine Tränen des Schmerzes und der Trauer sondern Tränen der Freude.

„Ich kann es nicht glauben…..du bist wirklich bei mir." Ihre Stimme war noch gebrochen und nicht viel mehr als ein Flüstern aber Massimo verstand sie genau, wahrscheinlich hätte er sie auch ganz ohne Worte verstanden.

„Ja il mio amato, ich bin bei dir und ich werde dich nie mehr verlassen. Ich liebe dich Elsa." Sanft streichelte er ihre Wange und lächelte sie voller Liebe an, es war das herzerwärmende schüchterne Lächeln welches Elsa so sehr liebte und von dem sie glaube es nie mehr sehen zu dürfen. Langsam erhob sich Massimo und zog Elsa mit sich, er umfasste ihre Taille und zog sie dicht zu sich heran während Elsa ihre Arme um ihm legte.

Für einen langen Moment standen beide einfach nur da, hielten sich fest und ließen den anderen seine Gegenwart spüren. Die Leere in ihren Herzen, die zu Lebzeiten nie gefühlt worden war, begann nun zu schwinden und beide fühlten sich jetzt wo sie tot waren, lebendiger als jemals zuvor. Nach so vielen Jahren, nach so vielen Schmerzen und Qualen hatten beide nun das im Tod gefunden, was ihnen im Leben verwehrt geblieben war.

 **Bewertungen sind immer erwünscht :-** D


	7. Vereint

**Dieses Kapitel wird von mir mit M eingestuft wegen sexuellen Inhalten. Die unter euch, die dieses Kapitel dadurch nicht lesen möchten, können es gern auslassen. Es ist für den Fortlauf der Handlung nicht relevant. Viel Spaß und bitte eine kleine Bewertung nicht vergessen ;-)**

 **Kapitel 6**

Fest umschlungen lagen sich Elsa und Massimo in den Armen und wollten nur die Nähe des anderen spüren. So viel Zeit war vergangen und beide hatten letztlich die Hoffnung auf ein glückliches Leben miteinander verloren, doch nun standen sie hier. Wieder zusammen und das bis in die Ewigkeit.

Langsam löste sich Elsa aus Massimos Umarmung und sah ihn mit verweinten und verschmierten Augen an. Ein glückliches strahlendes Lächeln erschien auf ihrem schönen Gesicht, während sie Massimos Wangen zwischen ihre Hände nahm und ihn einen liebevollen und sanften Kuss gab.

„Ich kann das alles noch nicht fassen. Passiert das wirklich Massimo?"

Sanft strich Massimo Elsa eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht und wischte mit seinen Daumen eine Träne weg.

„Ja Elsa, wir beide haben eine zweite Chance bekommen und glaube mir, ich werde sie nutzen. Nie wieder werde ich dich allein lassen mein Engel…."

Massimo neigte den Kopf zu Elsa und erfasste ihre Lippen mit seinen, während er eine Hand in ihren blonden Locken vergrub und die andere auf ihren unteren Rücken landete und sie näher zu ihn zog. Es war ein Kuss voller Liebe und Zuneigung und doch so viel fordernder als die anderen beiden. Ein leises Stöhnen entkam Elsas Kehle, als sie Massimos Hand auf ihren Körper spürte. Zu lange…es war einfach zu lange her, dass er sie berührt hatte. Sie spürte seine Zunge in ihrem Mund und sie erwiderte den Kuss sofort, wenn Elsa und Massimo sich nicht sicher waren wo sie sich genau befanden, dann wussten sie es jetzt. Sie waren im Himmel. Langsam wenn auch ungern trennte sich Elsa von Massimo und sah ihn tief in die Augen.

„Ich liebe dich Massimo, ich liebe dich so sehr."

„Das weiß ich mein wunderschöner Engel."

Ein leises Kichern entkam Elsa und sie schüttelte lachend den Kopf „Wunderschön? Ich wünschte so würde ich jetzt aussehen. Meine ganzes Make Up ist komplett ruiniert und ich habe nicht einmal eine Hose an. Ich glaube wunderschön trifft das nicht ganz."

Massimo trat einen Schritt zurück und musterte Elsa von oben bis unten, sie trug nichts als ihre weiße Bluse und ihre hellblaue Krawatte. Grinsend trat er wieder an Elsa heran und sah ihr tief in die Augen „Doch, genau das trifft es aber ich denke…ohne die Bluse würde es mir noch mehr gefallen."

Bei Massimos prüfenden Blicken spürte Elsa plötzlich ein leichtes Unbehagen in ihrem Bauch. In den letzten 28 Jahren hatte sie gelernt sich so zu akzeptieren wie sie war, aber nur solange es niemand sah. Immer hatte Elsa ihre nicht vorhandenen Beine vor der Außenwelt versteckt und selbst ihren „Ehemann" hatte sie sich niemals so präsentiert. Nie dürfte jemand ihre Beine so sehen, immer trug sie Strümpfe über ihren Prothesen auch beim Sex, denn die Angst vor Abweisung war einfach zu groß. Aber bei Massimo war alles anders und als Elsa seine liebevollen und begierigen Blicke sah, fiel ein großer Teil ihres Unbehagens ab. Sie blickte auf seine Hände, die langsam die Krawatte lösten und sich dann an den Knöpfen ihrer Bluse zu schaffen machten. Nur Sekunden später schob Massimo die Bluse über ihre Schultern und ließ sie zu Boden gleiten. Elsa stand nun in nichts vor ihm, als einen dunkellila BH mit passenden Höschen dazu. Viele viele Jahre waren vergangen, dass Massimo die Frau die er liebte so sehen dürfte und sie hatte nichts von ihrer Schönheit eingebüßt. Ganz im Gegenteil, nie war sein Verlangen nach ihr größer gewesen.

Elsa spürte die heißen Blicke auf ihrem Körper und es zauberte ein kleines verführerisches Lächeln auf ihr Gesicht. Sie ging rückwärts in Richtung Bett und zog Massimo mit sich, während sie seine Jack und Hemd entfernte, sie konnte es kaum erwarten seine nackte Haut auf ihrer zu fühlen. Langsam küsste sie sich den Weg von seinen Hals nach unten über seine Brust und seinen Bauch. Nie verließ ihr Blick Massimos Augen die sie voller Lust ansahen. Langsam leckte sie mit ihrer Zunge entlang seines Hosenbundes und öffnete schnell seinen Gürtel und Reißverschluss. Voller Vorfreude leckte Elsa sich die Lippen, sie wusste genau was sie tun wollte. Mit einen schnellen Bewegung zog sie seine Hose und Unterhose gleichzeitig herunter und half ihn heraus zu treten. Elsa saß nun direkt vor Massimo auf dem Bett und hatte einen perfekten Blick auf seine erregte Männlichkeit die sich ihr stolz entgegen regte. Sie legte einen kurzen süßen Kuss auf die Spitze von seinem Penis und blickte ihn dabei verführerisch an, während sie langsam….quälend langsam immer ein Zentimeter mehr von ihn in den Mund nahm. Sie liebte das Gefühl seiner steifen Männlichkeit in ihrem Mund und sein tiefes Stöhnen zeigte ihr, dass er es ebenso genoss.

Massimo blickte zu Elsa hinunter und vergrub sanft seine Hände in ihrem Haar. Es war ein unglaubliches Gefühl und ein sensationeller Anblick. Er konnte seinen Blick nicht eine Sekunde abwenden, wie gebannt sah er zu wie seine steife Männlichkeit in ihrem süßen heißen feuchten Mund verschwand. Ein tiefes Stöhnen entkam seiner Kehle und er musste sich zusammen reißen um nicht sofort in ihren Mund zu kommen. Er wusste das Elsa eine Frau war, die es genoss wenn er tief in ihrem Mund kam aber es war ihr erstes Mal nach so langer Zeit und er wollte es nicht zu einer schnellen Nummer degradieren. Sanft schob er ihren Kopf weg und sah in ihren verwirrten Blick. Er schob Elsa auf das Bett und legte sie neben sie.

„Nicht heute mein Liebling! Ich will dich ganz….."

Er küsste sie wieder voller Hingabe und seine Hände streichelten ihren ganzen Körper, bis hinunter zu ihren Beinen. Als er ihre Knie erreichte, begann Elsa sich zu versteifen und er spürte ihr Unbehagen.

„Es ist alles in Ordnung mein Engel." mit einem warmen Lächeln sah er sie aufrichtig an und Elsa sah die Aufrichtigkeit in seinen Augen. Es war schwer für Elsa loszulassen aber wenn sie es bei einem Menschen tun könnte, dann bei Massimo.

Langsam streichelte Massimo weiter Elsas Beine bis er zu der Stelle kam, an dem ihre zarte Haut mit dem kühlen Holz verbunden war.

„Ich liebe dich so wie du bist Elsa, dass tat ich immer."

Und es stimmte, er hatte Elsa nie anders gesehen und er hatte nie Berührungsängste gezeigt. So wie sie war, liebte er sie und so wie sie war, war sie perfekt.

Seine sanften und liebevollen Berührungen ließen Elsas Ängste Stück für Stück fallen, bis sie sich seinen Berührungen ganz hingeben konnte. Sie legte ihre Arme um seinen Hals und zog ihn näher zu sich, während ihre Zunge begierig in seinen Mund eindrang.

Massimos Erregung wuchs von Sekunde zu Sekunde, seine Hand fuhr langsam ihre inneren Schenkel entlang bis zu ihrer heißen feuchten Mitte. Ihre Erregung steigerte seine noch um so vieles mehr. Mit einer schnellen Handbewegung öffnete er ihren BH und entblößte ihre schönen vollen Brüste. Sofort begann er sie mit küssen, lecken und saugen zu verwöhnen was Elsa immer lauter werdende Seufzer entlockte. Sie wollte ihn in sich spüren, jetzt!

Massimo spürte wie Elsa immer unruhiger wurde und er selbst konnte sich auch nicht länger beherrschen. Mit einer hastigen Bewegung zog er ihr Höschen nach unten und streifte es über ihre Beine.

„Ich will dich jetzt Massimo." Sagte Elsa mit erregter Stimme und zog Massimo zu sich zwischen ihren Beinen. Sie spürte seinen Penis gegen ihren feuchten Eingang und konnte es kaum erwarten ihn tief in sich zu spüren. Langsam schob er seinen Weg in sie und fühlte ihre Enge um sich herum. Beide stöhnten gleichzeitig laut auf als er ganz in ihr versunken war. Zuerst begann Massimo sich langsam in ihr zu bewegen aber nach nur kurzer Zeit wurden die Bewegungen der beiden immer schneller und heftiger. Massimo blickte herab zu Elsa und sah in ihr gerötetes Gesicht, ihre Lippen waren leicht geöffnet und mit jedem heftigen Stoß in sie hinein, entkam ihr ein süßer Schrei der Lust. Elsa spürte ihren Orgasmus immer näher kommen und sie krallte sich in Massimos Schultern fest, während er immer schneller in sie stieß. Es dauerte nur noch wenige Augenblicke und Elsa kam unter Massimo mit einen lauten Schrei. Das Gefühl wie ihre inneren Wände sich um seinen Penis zusammen zogen war überwältigend. Mit einem lauten Stöhnen kam er tief in ihr und sackte dann erschöpft über ihr zusammen. Schwer atmend sah Elsa nach oben und streichelte sanft seinen verschwitzen Rücken, sie konnte sich nicht erinnern wann sie sich zuletzt so glücklich war. War sie das schon jemals zuvor? Mit einen kleinen Seufzer richtete sich Massimo etwas auf, so dass er Elsa ansehen konnte. Lächelnd blickte er auf die Frau, die er so unsagbar liebte herab und gab ihr weiche süße Küsse auf ihre Lippen und ihre Wangen, langsam zog sich Massimo zurück und ließ sich neben ihr in ihrem Bett nieder. Ein leises Wimmern entkam Elsa, als sie den Körperkontakt zu ihren Liebsten verlor aber sofort zog er sie wieder in seine Arme und Elsa legte ihren Kopf auf seine Brust ab. Noch immer hörte sie sein Herz in der Brust wie wild schlagen. Gemeinsam genossen beide einfach die Nähe des anderen und gaben sich ihrem neu gefundenen Glück hin. Sie liebte ihn und er liebte sie. Mehr brauchten beide nicht.


	8. Das ist Massimo

**Ich freue mich sehr, dass euch das letzte Kapitel gut gefallen hat. Bin auf dem Gebiet M noch relativ neu. Ich weiß nicht ob in dieser Story noch ein M Kapitel kommen wird aber in meinen anderen beiden AHS Geschichten auf jeden fall.** **J**

 **Kapitel 7**

Eng umschlungen lagen Elsa und Massimo zusammen im Bett und genossen die Nähe des anderen. Fast 30 Jahre waren vergangen, dass sie zuletzt miteinander schliefen und doch wussten beide noch genau was der andere brauchte und liebte. Sie waren einfach für einander geschaffen. Lächelnd kuschelte sich Elsa an Massimos nackte Brust und zeichnete kleine Kreise mit ihren Fingern auf seine Haut. Immer wieder küsste Massimo Elsas Stirn und hielt sie in seinen Armen. Noch immer war es für beide schwer zu verstehen, dass sie nun für immer zusammen sein konnten. Es war überwältigend und beide brauchten noch Zeit um all die Gefühle die über sie hereinbrachen zu verarbeiten. So viele Jahre hatten beide nur Schmerz und Leid in ihren Herzen gefühlt und nun waren all die schlechten Empfindungen verblasst und eine Wärme breitete sich in ihren aus, wie sie es nie zuvor gefühlt hatten. Beide waren so glücklich, dass sie alles andere um sich herum vergaßen.

Ethel saß in dem großen Zelt und begann sich allmählich Sorgen um Elsa zu machen. Sie wollte etwas Zeit für sich haben und das konnte die bärtige Frau nur allzu gut verstehen aber so spät zu kommen, war einfach nicht Elsas Stil. Sie blickte auf die Anderen die fröhlich feierten, Schnaps tranken und Opium rauchten und beschloss nach Elsa zu sehen. Vielleicht war sie noch nicht so weit, vielleicht wollte sie nicht feiern. Dennoch fand Ethel das Elsa nicht allein sein sollte und so verließ sie das Zelt und machte sich auf den Weg zu der Frau, die sie wie eine Schwester liebte.

„Elsa? Ist alles in Ordnung? Sie sind spät dran."

Ethel stand vor Elsas Zelt und wartete kurz auf eine Antwort aber sie hörte nichts. Langsam machte sie sich wirklich sorgen und so betrat sie das Zelt.

„Elsa?"

Erst jetzt wurde Elsa ins hier und jetzt zurückgeholt. Gleichzeitig setzten sich Elsa und Massimo auf.

„Wer ist das?" fragte Massimo und sah Elsa an, während er nach seiner Hose griff.

„Das ist meine Freundin Ethel….verdammt, ich habe die Feier vergessen." Mit einem Seufzer schnappte sich Elsa ihren Morgenmantel, stand auf und knotete ihn zu. Sie lief ein paar Schritte um Ethel abzufangen. Sicher wollte sie Massimo allen vorstellen aber nicht so!

„Ich komme gleich Ethel…." doch bevor Elsa noch etwas sagen konnte, stand Ethel direkt vor ihr und sah sie prüfend an.

„Wo bleiben Sie denn? Alle sind schon in Feierlaune und warten auf den Ehrengast. Ich habe mir Sorgen gemacht." Ethel musterte Elsa genau und sah das ihre Freundin nichts als einen Morgenmantel trug. Lachend schüttelte Ethel den Kopf „Was ist los Elsa? Haben Sie da einen Kerl vor mir versteckt?" grinsend sah Ethel an Elsa vorbei und so schnell wie ihr Lächeln gekommen war, verschwand es auch gleich wieder. Auf dem Bett saß tatschlich ein Mann. Peinlich berührt räusperte sich Ethel und kratzte sich am Hinterkopf „Tja..ähm, tut mir wirklich leid Elsa, ich wusste ja nicht das Sie wirklich Besuch haben."

„Es ist in Ordnung Ethel, wirklich. Wir beide werden gleich bei euch sein und dann stelle ich ihn euch allen vor." Elsa legte Ethel beruhigend eine Hand auf die Schulter und sah die Verwirrung ihrer Freundin.

Mit zusammen gekniffenen Augen blickte Ethel noch einmal zu den Mann, der augenscheinlich gerade seine Schuhe anzog „Wo zum Teufel haben Sie den her? Sie sind erst so kurz hier und haben einen Kerl im Schlafzimmer, den Sie uns dazu noch vorstellen wollen?"

„Es ist eine lange Geschichte Ethel…eine sehr lange Geschichte." Sagte Elsa und wollte Ethel aus ihrem Zelt schieben.

„Oh ich habe Zeit, eine ganze Ewigkeit sogar. Also, wer ist der Kerl?" Beharrte Ethel und blickte immer wieder über Elsas Schulter.

Elsa seufzte und schüttelte den Kopf „Ethel bitte, ich werde gleich bei euch sein. Also…..ich muss mich noch anziehen."

Geschlagen und ein wenig missmutig drehte sich Ethel um, warf Massimo noch einen warnenden Blick zu und verließ Elsas Zelt. Manchmal konnte die Bärtige Frau wirklich hartnäckig sein. Mit einem entschuldigenden Blick ging Elsa zu Massimo, der sich gerade fertig angezogen hatte. Grinsend sah Massimo zu Elsa und schüttelte amüsiert den Kopf.

„Da passt wohl jemand auf dich auf. Ich glaube deine …Ethel…..sie ist bestimmt eine gute Freundin oder?"

„Sie ist meine beste Freundin und wie eine Schwester für mich. Sie war so viele Jahre immer für mich da. Ich bin wirklich glücklich sie und alle anderen wieder zu haben." Elsa legte ihre Arme um Massimo und lächelte „Und ganz besonders glücklich bin ich, dass ich dich wieder habe. Es ist wirklich seltsam, mein ganzes Leben habe ich mir genau das erträumt, wie sollte ich wissen das ich erst im Tod bekomme was ich immer wollte."

Massimo streichelte Elsas Wange und sah sie mit liebevollen Augen an „Mir geht es genauso Elsa." Er zog Elsa dichter zu sich und gab ihr einen Kuss auf die Stirn „Wir sollten los, meinst du nicht? Sonst kommst du zu deiner eigenen Party zu spät und ich glaube, bei deiner Ethel habe ich noch keinen Stein im Brett." lachte Massimo als er an das strenge Gesicht der bärtigen Frau dachte.

„Ethel passt nur auf ihre Familie auf, wir alle passen aufeinander auf. Hmm…in den letzten Jahren hatte ich das immer mehr vergessen." Etwas nachdenklich ließ Elsa die letzten Jahre als Fräulein Elsa Revue passieren und musste sich eingestehen, dass sie wirklich ein egoistisches Miststück war. Doch das konnte sie jetzt alles hinter sich lassen, sie hatte noch eine Chance bekommen und sie würde sie nutzen. Lächelnd trat sich einen Schritt zurück und gab Massimo noch einen schnellen Kuss auf die Wange „Ich ziehe mich noch schnell an."

„Wo soll denn jetzt plötzlich ein fremder Mann in Elsas Zelt herkommen? Sie ist doch selbst erst zu uns gekommen." fragte Toulouse und sah Ethel skeptisch an.

"Wie sah er denn aus?" fragte Eve wiederum mit einem breiten Grinsen.

"Vielleicht ist er ja Miss Elsas Freund." kicherte Ma Petite und schaute immer wieder aufgeregt zum Zelteingang.

"E…elsa Freund." lachte Salty der Ma Petite auf dem Arm hielt.

Ethel hatte allen von den fremden Mann im Zelt von Elsa erzählt und alle warten schon gespannt wer der Mann war und wo er so plötzlich herkam.

"In Ordnung, ich will nicht als Klatschtante da stehen, also wenn Elsa mit diesen Mann hier auftaucht, tut ihr alle so, als wüsstet ihr nichts, verstanden?!" Ethel hörte Schritte von außerhalb des Zeltes und begann wie wild mit den Händen hin und her zu fuchteln "Sie kommen, also Leute ganz unauffällig."

Und kaum hatte Ethel ihren Satz beendet betraten Elsa und Massimo gemeinsam das Zelt und schauten in viele fragende Augen, die sie alle ohne jede Scham anblickten. Nur Ethel versuchte immer noch so zutun, als wäre sie mit etwas anderem beschäftigt aber sobald sie bemerkte das alle anderen zum Zelteingang starrten, seufzte sie und schüttelte den Kopf "Danke, wirklich sehr unauffällig."

Elsa grinste ihre Familie an, während Massimo die Situation mehr als unangenehm war. Er war nie ein Mann gewesen, der gern im Mittelpunkt stand.

"Wie ich sehe, werden wir bereits erwartet." Elsa nahm Massimos Hand und ging mit ihm zusammen zu den Anderen, die immer noch den Mann an Elsas Seite prüfend ansahen "Meine Liebchen, ich möchte euch Massimo vorstellen."


	9. Im Leben danach

**Kapitel 8**

Massimo fühlte ein grässliches Unbehagen als er in die vielen prüfenden Gesichter sah. Mit den Blicken der bärtigen Frau konnte er anfangs umgehen und sogar darüber Lächeln aber jetzt stand er so vielen Menschen gegenüber, die ihn mit ihren Blicken durchbohrten. Am strengsten sah ihn eine Frau an, die größer war als alle Männer die er kannte und eine Frau die auf dem Tisch saß. So wie Massimo es erkennen konnte, hatte sie keine Beine aber anders als bei Elsa, fehlten ihre kompletten Beine. Ein kleiner Mann mit Bart sah ihn herausfordernd an und musterte ihn von oben bis unten. Massimos Blick wanderte weiter zu einem tätowierten Mann und einer im ganzen Gesicht tätowierten Frau, die beide ein wenig freundlicher schauten als die anderen. Die einzigen die ihn wirklich freundlich anlächelten waren ein kleines indisches Mädchen und ein kleiner Mann im Nachthemd.

„Massimo, ich möchte dich gern allen vorstellen." Elsa drehte sich lächelnd zu Massimo und sah sein Unbehagen. Sie liebte seine schüchterne Seite so sehr und sie war sich sicher, wenn die anderen Massimo erst einmal kennen lernen würden, würden sie ihn auch lieben. Sie ging wieder zu Massimo und nahm seine Hand in ihre, wobei sie aufmunternd lächelte. Sie zog Massimo mit sich und stellte sich mit ihm vor die Gruppe die Elsa immer als ihre Familie sah.

„Ethel hast du ja schon kennen gelernt. Das sind Suzi, Eve, Paul, Penny, Toulouse, Ma Petite und Salty. Sie sind…."

Bevor Elsa weiter sprechen konnte, fiel ihr Salty aufgeregt ins Wort und hüpfte auf und ab mit Ma Petite im Arm „Salty….Salty…iiiich….Salty." freute sich der kleine Mann und strahlte Massimo stolz an.

Ein kleines Lachen entkam Massimo als er auf den kleinen Mann herab blickte „Hallo Salty, ich bin Massimo."

„Bist du Fräulein Elsas Freund?" fragte Ma Petite mit einem breiten Lächeln.

Massimo warf einen Blick zu Elsa und sah dann wieder zu Ma Petite „Ja, das bin ich und das schon sehr sehr lange. Fast 30 Jahre lang, obwohl wir uns aus den Augen verloren haben."

„Warum haben wir dich noch nie zuvor gesehen?" fragte sie wieder unverblümt.

Wieder sahen sich Elsa und Massimo an, doch dieses Mal waren ihre Gesichter ernst und voller Trauer.

„Sagen wir, das Leben wollte uns das nicht geben, was wir jetzt gefunden haben." sagte Massimo voller Melancholie.

Alle sahen sich betroffen an und keiner sagte mehr ein Wort. Sie wussten nicht was es war, aber alle wussten dass Elsa und Massimo mehr verband als nur Liebe und Zuneigung für einander. Sie verbannt auch Schmerz und Leid.

Elsa spürte die Anspannung, nicht nur bei sich und Massimo sondern bei allen. Sie wollte nicht dass dieser Abend zu einer Trauerfeier werden würde, getrauert hatte sie genug im Leben.

„Aber das ist jetzt vorbei und wenn ich gewusst hätte, dass mich das alles nach meinem Tod erwartet, dann hätte ich Mordrake schon früher gerufen." Versuchte sie zu scherzen aber sah plötzlich in viele entrüstete Gesichter.

„Sie haben was getan? Sie riefen Mordrake?" rief Ethel schockiert.

„Warum haben Sie das gemacht?" fragte Eve und ihr lief es kalt den Rücken herunter bei den Gedanken an Mordrake.

Elsa seufzte und setzte sich auf eine Bank, sie wollte nicht wirklich mehr darüber sprechen aber sie hatte im Leben genug Geheimnisse. Jetzt war Schluss damit.

Massimo setzte sich neben Elsa und nahm ihre Hand in seine. Er selbst war in diesen Moment geschockt über Elsas Geständnis. Wenn sie Mordrake rief, konnte das nur eines bedeuten…..sie wollte sterben. Es war ein Suizid ebenso wie seiner.

Elsa drückte Massimos Hand und blickte zu ihrer Familie, die sie alle erwartungsvoll und schockiert ansah.

„Ach meine Liebchen, was sollte ich denn noch da? Massimo hatte mir gesagt, dass er sterben würde." sie blickte mit wässrigen Augen zu Massimo und schniefte „Dann sagte man mir, dass ihr alle bei einem Blutbad in Jupiter gestorben seid, obwohl ich immer dachte euch ginge es gut. Und zu allem Überfluss tauchte auch noch ein Film von mir auf, dessen Veröffentlichung meine ganze Karriere ruiniert hätte. In diesem Moment begriff ich, dass ich am Ende war und allein. Also stimmte ich einer Halloween Show zu, in dem Wissen das er kommen würde und das tat er auch. Unbewusst rief ich Mordrake schon einmal und erzählte ihm meine Geschichte, er hatte sie nicht vergessen. Ich dachte ich würde die Ewigkeit an seiner Seite verbringen müssen aber plötzlich war ich wieder bei euch und…und ich war noch nie so glücklich." mit Tränen in den Augen lächelte sie ihre Familie an.

Es war Paul der sich als erstes zu Wort meldete und verwirrt aussah „Aber Mordrake kommt nur zu Freaks. Ich verstehe das nicht."

Fragend blickte Elsa zu Ethel, die mit dem Kopf schüttelte „Ich habe ihnen nichts gesagt Elsa, ich dachte das stünde mir nicht zu."

Die Blicke aller wanderten abwechselnd von Elsa zu Ethel. Keiner wusste welches Geheimnis die beiden Frauen teilten. Seufzend griff Elsa zu dem Saumen ihres Kleides und zog es bis zu den Knien hoch, wobei sie ihre Prothesen enthüllte, die sie meist unter Strümpfen versteckte. Sie klopfte ein paarmal mit der Faust an das Holz und sah dann auf, um in viele schockierte Gesichter zu sehen. Alle tauschten überraschte Blicke aus bis auf Ethel und Massimo, die bis dahin die einzigen waren, die Elsas Geheimnis kannten.

„Das glaube ich einfach nicht." schluckte Suzi und schüttelte den Kopf „Ich kann nicht glauben, dass wir das alle nie bemerkt haben. Sie sind wirklich eine gute Schauspielerin Elsa."

Das verwirrteste Gesicht, war in diesen Moment das von Paul, der trotzdem er eine Affäre mit Elsa hatte, nie bemerkt hatte dass sie keine Beine mehr hatte. Er dachte zurück und erinnerte sich daran, dass Elsa immer ihre Strümpfe anließ und die Berührungen auf ein Minimum geschränkte.

„Wie ist das passiert Miss Elsa?" fragte Ma Petite in hatte Tränen in ihren großen dunklen Augen.

Massimo spürte Elsas Anspannung bei der Frage und drückte ihre Hand. Er lehnte sich zu ihr und flüsterte in ihr Ohr „Du musst es nicht jetzt erzählen, wenn es dir zu viel ist."

Aber Elsa schüttelte den Kopf „Nein, keine Geheimnisse mehr. Ich hatte mein Leben lang genug davon." Sie gab Massimo einen Kuss auf die Wange und wandte sich wieder ihrer Familie zu.

„Es war vor fast 30 Jahren, ich habe als ich noch in Deutschland lebte bestimmte….. naja, sagen wir Dienste für Geld angeboten. Zuerst waren es nur einige Männer, die sich gern dominieren ließen. Irgendwann hatte man mich angesprochen ob ich nicht in einen Film mitspielen möchte. Ich glaube ihr könnt euch denken, dass es nicht gerade ein schillernder Film der Leinwand war. Ich glaubte es wäre nur ein schmutziger kleiner Porno aber dann…." Elsa atmete tief durch, als die alten Erinnerungen an den schlimmsten Tag ihres Lebens wieder wach wurden „Ich weiß nicht genau welche Drogen sie mir gegeben haben aber ich wusste nicht mehr genau was um mich herum geschah bis….bis ich die Kettensäge sah. Ich werde nie das Geräusch vergessen….." Elsa fehlte in diesem Moment die Kraft weiter zu sprechen, aber das war auch nicht nötig. Jeder von ihnen wusste was danach geschehen sein musste. Betroffen blickten alle auf die Frau, die ihr ganzes Leben für sie stark war und das obwohl sie selbst so viel zu leiden hatte. Elsa vergrub ihr Gesicht hinter ihre Hände, sie konnte die Blicke jetzt nicht ertragen. Sie hatte immer Angst vor den Tag, an dem man sie mit mitleidigen Blicken ansehen würde.

Es vergingen einige Minuten und niemand traute sich ein Wort zu sagen, alle waren zu betroffen. Massimo hatte seine Arme um Elsa gelegt und hielt sie fest. Es war Ethel die schließlich sprach aber sie richtete ihre Worte an Massimo.

„Sie sagten vorhin Sie sind mit Elsa seit fast 30 Jahren befreundet. Kannten Sie sie schon als das passiert ist?" Ethel blickte Massimo immer noch streng an.

Noch immer hielt er Elsa fest, als er zu Ethel aufblickte.

„Nein, ich habe Elsa kurz danach kennen gelernt. Ein Mann brachte sie zu mir, nachdem das geschehen war. Ich habe sie versorgt und ihr, als es ihr besser ging die Prothesen gemacht. Sie lernte bei mir wieder zu laufen und später auch zu tanzen. Fast 2 Jahre waren wir zusammen bis uns leider das Schicksal trennte. Elsa wollte weg aus Deutschland und ich konnte nicht mit den Gedanken leben, dass diese Leute ungestraft davonkommen sollten. Das Verlangen nach Gerechtigkeit und Rache war stärker als ich und dann ging alles schief. Erst viel viel später haben wir uns wieder gesehen, aber wieder gingen wir getrennte Wege. Und als wir dann 8 Jahre später hätten zusammen sein können, war es zu spät."

Penny, Ma Petite und Eve hörten Massimo unter Tränen zu. Der Tod war fairer zu den beiden als das Leben.

Ethels Blick erweichte für den Mann vor ihr, denn jetzt erkannte auch sie die tiefe Liebe die die beiden verband.

„Es ist unglaublich, dass wir das alles nicht wussten. Warum haben Sie es nie erzählt Elsa?" fragte Eve und setzte sich neben Elsa auf die andere Seite der Bank.

Langsam nahm Elsa ihre Hände von ihrem Gesicht und sah die große Frau neben sich traurig lächelnd an „Es war ein Teil meines Lebens, der der Vergangenheit angehörte und ich wollte nicht mein ganzes Leben lang mit bedauernswerten Blicken betrachtet werden. Ich bin eine starke Persönlichkeit und ich wollte nicht zulassen, dass meine körperliche Einschränkung sich darauf auswirkt."

Verständnisvoll nickte Eve und zog Elsa zu sich in eine kurze aber kräftige Umarmung.

„Salty auch…Salty auch…" rief plötzlich der kleine Spitzkopf.

Elsa sah lachend zu Salty und wischte sich die Tränen weg. Der kleine Spitzkopf mit seiner unbeschwerten und fröhlichen Art hatte es immer geschafft alle zum Lachen zu bringen.

„Komm her." Elsa winkte Salty heran und er lief mit Ma Petite auf dem Arm zu ihr und ließ sich in eine liebevolle Umarmung einschließen.

Massimo saß noch immer neben Elsa und beobachtete die Szene, mit einem Lächeln im Gesicht. Dann plötzlich hörten sie ein leises jammern und schmatzen.

„Oh Massimo, ich habe noch vergessen dir jemanden vorzustellen." Elsa gab Salty und Ma Petite einen kurzen Kuss auf die Stirn und ging zu der kleinen Wiege, die an Ende des Zeltes stand. Langsam hob sie das Baby aus seiner Wiege und schaukelte es einige Male in ihrem Armen. Massimo blickte verwirrt zu Elsa, als sie mit einem kleinen glucksenden Bündel auf den Arm auf ihn zukam.

„Das ist Lucas, er ist auch ein Teil unserer Familie obwohl wir alle nicht genau wissen woher er kommt."

Massimo ging um Elsa herum, so dass er ihr über die Schulter schauen konnte und legte einen Arm um ihre Taille. Gemeinsam blickten beide mit glücklichen Augen auf das Baby. In diesen Moment sahen sich die anderen nur kurz an und verließen leise das Zelt. Dieser Augenblick sollte nur ihnen gehören. Massimo küsste sanft Elsas Schäfte und flüsterte.

„Ich liebe dich Elsa und ich bin so unglaublich dankbar dass wir beide endlich zusammen sein können. Jetzt, im Leben danach."

 **Ende**

So meine Lieben, diese Geschichte ist beendet und es folgt nur noch ein Epilog. Ich danke allen die die Geschichte verfolgt, favorisiert und/ oder bewertet haben.


	10. Epilog

**Epilog**

 **Elsa POV**

Ich war also nun schon über 8 Jahre tot! Hier in der Ewigkeit verliert man schnell das Gefühl für die Zeit, weil sie keinerlei Bedeutung hat. Wir werden nicht krank, wir sterben nicht und wir altern nicht, wenn man es genau nimmt, ist der Tod sehr viel besser als das Leben. Es ist immer noch unfassbar das Massimo und ich vor über 8 Jahren gestorben sind und die anderen von uns waren nun schon 16 Jahre lang tot.

Ich sitze in meinem Zelt und blicke geistesabwesend in die Leere des Raumes. Heute Abend würde ich keine Vorstellung geben, es wäre der erste Abend an dem ich nicht singen würde seit ich hier war. Ich kann es nicht, ich kann nicht auftreten und Lächeln und so tun als wäre alles in Ordnung. Denn nichts war in Ordnung. Was war ich nur für ein selbstsüchtiges und kaltes Miststück? Was habe ich nur getan? Ich kann einfach nicht damit umgehen und weiß nicht wie ich die Ewigkeit mit dieser Schuld verbringen kann.

Ein Traum, die letzten 8 Jahre waren ein Traum. Massimo und ich waren so glücklich wie wir es im Leben nie hätten sein können. Wir lieben die kleinen Lucas wie unser eigenes Baby und haben eine großartige Familie. Ja, man könnte sagen wir leben in einen wahren Traum. Das war jedenfalls so, bis heute Morgen.

Ich war so unglaublich glücklich, als ich heute Morgen meine kleine süße Pepper nach so langer Zeit wieder in die Arme schließen konnte. Salty der immer so fröhliche kleine Spitzkopf begann bitterlich zu weinen, als er seine geliebte Pepper wieder hatte. Noch immer konnte er nicht besonders gut sprechen aber das musste er auch nicht, seine Augen sagten mehr als tausend Worte. Ich war verblüfft, als ich hörte wie Pepper zu sprechen gelernt hatte und war mehr als schockiert über ihre Aussage, dass Außerirdische ihr diese Fähigkeit geschenkt hatten. Im früheren Leben, hätte ich gedacht die Kleine hätte heimlich meinen Schnaps getrunken aber nachdem was ich schon alles gesehen hatte, warum keine Außerirdischen? Jetzt wussten wir auch endlich wo der kleine Lucas herkam. Er war Peppers Neffe. Unsere Familie war fast wieder komplett.

Wir alle saßen zusammen und Pepper begann zu erzählen, wie sie die Jahre nachdem ich sie zu ihrer Schwester brachte gelebt hatte. Mit jedem Wort was Pepper sagte, brach mein Herz mehr. Was hatte ich nur getan? Ich wollte nach Hollywood, ich wollte ein Star sein und was habe ich dafür geopfert? Das Leben meiner Pepper. Was musste sie alles erdulden? Sie war eines die liebsten Wesen, die ich jemals getroffen habe und musste den Rest ihres Lebens unschuldig in einem Irrenhaus verbringen. Ich habe niemals eines gesehen aber jeder weiß wie es an solch einem Ort zugeht. Meine liebe Pepper, zwischen Irre und Geisteskranke Menschen die vielleicht sogar gefährlich waren. Unschuldig in die Hölle geschickt für den Mord an den kleinen Lucas den sie so liebte. Warum nur war ich so selbstsüchtig. Ich konnte es nicht mehr ertragen, noch während Pepper sprach, stand ich auf und rannte hinaus. Ich konnte es nicht mehr ertragen. Ich lief in mein Zelt und wollte mich für den Rest der Ewigkeit verstecken. Was würde Ethel jetzt sagen? Hier sind alle Sünden vergeben. Vielleicht aber ich selbst würde mir das niemals vergeben.

„Elsa? Darf ich herein kommen?"

Ich hörte Peppers Stimme und sah dann wie sie schüchtern in mein Zelt blickte. Sie war so ein unschuldiges und liebenswertes Geschöpf. Ich brachte kein Wort heraus und nickte nur kurz. Ich blickte nach unten und spielte mit meinen Händen aber ich hörte wie Pepper näher kam und sich neben mich setzte.

„Elsa?"

Ich spürte plötzlich ihre Hand auf meinen Händen und nahm all meinen Mut zusammen um Pepper anzusehen. Als ich in ihre treuen und lieben Augen sah, konnte ich die Tränen nicht länger zurück halten.

„Oh Pepper, meine süße Pepper …es tut mir so leid."

Pepper sah mich verständnislos an und lächelte dann leicht „Ach Elsa, für was denn? Was geschehen ist, war nicht Ihre Schuld. Nie habe ich gedacht es wäre ihre Schuld gewesen. Sie konnten doch nicht wissen wie das alles endet. Ich meine, Sie haben viele Talente aber Hellsehen soweit ich weiß gehört nicht dazu. Hätten Sie gewusst, was meine Schwester und ihr Mann tun würden, hätten Sie mich trotzdem da gelassen?"

Ich blicke Pepper schockiert an „Gütiger Herr nein, natürlich nicht." antworte ich schnell und blicke in Peppers verständnisvolles Gesicht.

„Sehen Sie! Nichts von dem war Ihre Schuld und ich bin wirklich froh wieder hier zu sein. Bei Salty und Lucas und Ma Petite und auch das ich Sie wieder habe. Ich habe Sie so vermisst Elsa."

Pepper rutschte näher an mich heran und schlang ihre Arme um mich. Für einen Moment hielten wir uns einfach nur fest, bis Pepper weiter sprach.

„Endlich wieder Zuhause. Aber ich muss zugeben, dass ich meine Freundin Jude sehr vermisse."

„Jude?" frage ich und blicke Pepper in die Augen.

„Jude ist meine Freundin, wir beide waren zusammen in Briarcliff. Sie hat mich sehr an Sie erinnert Elsa. Sie hat wirklich viel Ähnlichkeit mit Ihnen. Manchmal habe ich gedacht, wenn ich Jude in die Augen gesehen habe, dass ich Sie sehe. Ich hoffe so sehr, dass es ihr gut geht und dass sie später auch einen Ort wie diesen findet wo sie glücklich sein kann." Pepper begann zu weinen und ich sah die Angst um ihre Freundin.

„Vielleicht siehst du sie ja eines Tages wieder? Hier ist alles möglich mein Liebchen."

Ich gebe Pepper einen Kuss und hoffe wirklich, dass sie eines Tages ihre Freundin wieder sehen wird.

 **So meine Lieben, diese Geschichte ist nun beendet. Eine Abschlussbewertung von euch wäre sehr lieb ;-).**


End file.
